Otanjoubi Omedetto!
by Selenia Kagene
Summary: "Hari ulang tahunmu 'kan?"/"A-arigato,"/"Daisuki dayo."/"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang, Otanjoubi omedetto.."/Special for Sasuke Uchiha's birthday! Hontou ni gomennasai no chikoku :D /c/Selenia Kagene


**Sela : **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SASUKE UCHIHA YANG SANGAT TERHORMAT DAN TAMPAN.. Fiksi ini aku buat untuk menyambut hari ulang tahunmu.. _Hounto ni gomennasai _karena terlambat satu hari =3=

**Sasuke : **Apaan sih.

**Sela : **Sasu! Ini ulang tahunmu. Senang kek, atau berbuat sesuatu gitu dong!

**Sasuke : **Berbuat sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau membunuhmu saja?

**Sela : **Ogah! Noh, baca Disclaimer dulu!

**Sasuke : **Karakter, Manga, Anime Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Yang dimiliki **Author Sela** hanya **fiksi ini**. Jika Anda tidak menyukai fiksi ini, tidak apa-apa. Menerima segala **flame** dan **kritik**!

**Sela : **Yosh! Happy reading :3

* * *

><p><strong>Otanjoubi Omedetto! [c] Selenia Kagene<strong>

**.**

**Sunday, July 24, 2011**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, dsb xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda dari keturunan klan Uchiha. Dengan rambut <em>raven<em>, mata _onyx_, dan wajah datarnya, ia mampu membuat para perempuan dan wanita mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

Hari ini adalah hari 23 Juli, hari yang sangat istimewa baginya. Lebih tepat adalah, hari lahirnya di dunia ini. Dari kecil, ia selalu membayangkan kue tart ulang tahun dengan lilin-lilin yang warna warni menghiasi kue tersebut. Dan yang paling ia idamkan adalah, di sampingnya ada ayah dan ibu serta kakaknya yang menemaninya untuk meniup lilin tersebut.

Ia ingin seperti anak-anak yang lain. Yang selalu merayakan ulang tahun bersama keluarganya. Tersenyum bersama, tertawa bersama, dan berbagi kue tersebut bersama.

Itu sangat menyenangkan dan menentramkan hati. Siapa pun yang diperlakukan seperti itu, akan sangat bahagia. Tidak terkecuali bagi si muka datar- Sasuke.

Ia ingat, terakhir ia merayakan ulang tahunnya adalah 11 tahun, dan sekarang menjadi 12 tahun yang lalu. Saat ia berumur 2 tahun.

Bersama dengan sang ayah dan ibu merayakan ulang tahunnya di taman kota.

"Hei_ teme_! Dari tadi melamun terus, ada apa?" tanya kawan Sasuke yang memiliki rambut pirang terang- Naruto Uzumaki. Si bocah hiperaktif yang tidak bisa diam. Super cerewet, hobi berceramah yang tidak penting, dan hobi memarahi orang tanpa ampun.

Kini, Sasuke dan Naruto tengah duduk-duduk santai di kursi dekat jendela yang ada di kelas. Memang, sekarang sebenarnya sudah pulang karena sudah pukul 09.00. Hari Sabtu memang pulang awal.

Namun, karena suatu hal, Sasuke masih diam di bangkunya.

"Diamlah _dobe_. Aku sedang malas mendengar ocehanmu," jawab Sasuke datar. Kawan Sasuke lainnya, si gadis berambut _bubble gum_- Sakura Haruno, datang.

"Lho? Kalian kenapa masih ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura sambil membenarkan letak tasnya. Sasuke dan Naruto seketika menoleh. Saat Sasuke melihat wajah polos Sakura, pipinya sedikit memanas. Untung, ia mampu menutupinya dengan _poker face_. Kalian tahu 'kan _poker face_?

'Psst, _teme. _Incaranmu datang nih.' Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa memukul perut Naruto. Naruto terkikik.

"Hanya _mejeng_ kok! Aku hanya menemani Sasuke yang melamun," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi. Sakura melongok ke arah Sasuke. "Melamun?" Naruto mengangguk. "Tidak biasanya. Memang ini hari apa sih?"

"Ini hari Sabtu 'kan?" jawab Sakura. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. _Tidak akan ada yang tahu hari ini ada apanya._

"Ah sudah ya Sasuke, Naruto. Aku ada keperluan di Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Ino sedang menungguku," ujar Sakura sambil meninggalkan kedua kawan dekatnya itu.

"Nanti mampir lagi ya!" teriak Naruto bagai penjaga toko saja. Sakura hanya bisa terkekik dan menjawab dari jarak jauh, "lagakmu seperti penjaga toko, Naruto!"

Sasuke menopang kepala dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap kosong. Naruto menghela napas. "Kau ini kenapa _teme_?"

"..." Tidak ada sahutan.

"Hoy teme!"

"..." Lagi.

"Sasuke-chan!"

"..."

"Sasugay!"

"..."

"Eh, ada Sakura! Hoy Sakura!"

"Eh?" Sasuke meleng.

"Huahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa keras-keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Dari mata biru _shappire _miliknya keluar air mata saking kerasnya ia tertawa.

Sasuke yang merasa dipermainkan meremas telapak tangannya sambil menahan emosinya. Bisa-bisanya ia tertipu omongan Naruto. Yah, di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-14 tahun ini, ia malah mendapat malu besar yang belum pernah ia dapat sebelumnya. Tahu sendiri dong, bagaimana sifat Uchiha? Gengsi gitu.

"Hahaha! Ternyata tebakanku benar bahwa kau menyukai Sakura!" teriak Naruto dengan gembira. Gembira telah berhasil membuat sang Uchiha bungsu itu malu.

"Diam kau!" bentak Sasuke kesal, sambil menutupi rona merahnya. Naruto mengusap airmata yang ada di sudut matanya.

"Haha. Kalau suka, bilang dong, _teme_!" ujar Naruto. Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya tadi dalam hati.

"Aku tidak menyukainya kok," sanggah Sasuke. Naruto mencolek pelan rambut Sasuke dengan seringaian liciknya. "Benar?"

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Ia pun berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Naruto. Daripada ia malu lagi, lebih baik pergi 'kan?

"Hoi hoi, _teme_! Mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam dan meninggalkan Naruto. "..."

.

Sakura duduk membelakangi pintu kamarnya sambil menatap kalender kecil yang ia genggam.

Kalender itu terbuka pada bulan Juli. Di antara salah satu tanggal, ada lingkaran berwarna merah tomat dan ada gambar tomat kecil di sekelilingnya. 23 Juli.

"Hhh, aku sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam memberi kado atau pun kejutan." Gumam Sakura. Ya, alasan ia pergi ke Toko Bunga Yamanaka milik sahabatnya- Ino, tadi hanya berbohong. Ia malah meringkuk tidak jelas di belakang pintu kamar, sambil menatap kalendernya.

"Jika aku tanya Naruto, dia malah curiga. Jika tanya Ino, sama saja." Gumamnya lagi. Ia kembali menatap kalender bulan Juli tersebut.

Saat ia kembali menatap tanggal 23, ia mendapati gambar kecil yang ia buat.

"A-aku tahu!" seru Sakura. Ia pun segera beranjak meninggalkan posisinya tadi.

.

Sasuke berada di kamarnya sekarang. Lebih tepatnya, di balkon kamar. Ia menatap ke luar sambil meminum jus tomat yang baru ia buat.

Di tangannya juga ada kalender bulan Juli. Di tanggal 23 Juli, ada lingkaran merah yang sama dengan milik kawan gadisnya tadi.

"Hhh, dugaanku benar." Gumam Sasuke. Ia menatap langit yang cerah. Burung-burung berterbangan. Pikirannya jadi melayang. Lebih tepat, melayang pada wajah polos Sakura tadi.

"B-bodoh!" umpat Sasuke. Ia pun segera menghabiskan jus tomatnya. Mukanya kembali memerah. Pernah Naruto bilang, _"Jika terlalu banyak makan atau minum tomat, mukamu jadi merah lho! Hahaha!"_

Sasuke mencerna kembali kata-kata Naruto. _Benar juga ya? Akhir-akhir ini wajahku memerah. Atau mau berubah jadi tomat? _Pikir Sasuke dengan bodohnya. Tidak seperti biasa.

Ia kembali melamun. Namun, setiap ia melamun, wajah Sakura kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya. Seperti kaset rusak yang mengulang terus, dan terus.

"Arght! Berhenti otak _baka_!" umpat Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Sakura _sibuk. _Ya, ia sibuk. Ia membuat sesuatu di dapur. Dari pukul 10.00 sampai pukul 14.00, ia belum selesai. Bagaimana bisa selesai bila sesuatu yang ia buat yang hampir memerlukan waktu 1 jam untuk membuatnya selalu gagal? Dan jika dihitung, sudah 4 sesuatu yang gagal ia buat.

"Aah! Aku menyerah!" ujar Sakura kesal. Ia mengusap peluh yang mengalir pelan di pipinya.

"Eh, tunggu. Bila aku menyerah, aku harus menunggu satu tahun lagi." Gumam Sakura. Ia kini berpikir dua kali untuk mengucap kata 'menyerah' untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah dulu! Aku harus berusaha!" ujar Sakura akhirnya dengan penuh semangat. Kini, ia segera bekerja dengan giat lagi.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menyelesaikan _rencana_nya.

.

Di kediaman Uchiha, atau lebih tepatnya kediaman Sasuke sendiri, sangat sepi lengang. Bagaimana tidak, jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00.

Hanya hewan-hewan malam yang berbunyi menemani Sasuke. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar. Ya, Uchiha bungsu yang sendirian itu tidak bisa tidur, dan hanya bisa menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

"Hhhh!" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Dan tiba-tiba,

_Yura yura to! Yuganda sora e-_

Klik!

Sasuke membuka flap ponselnya dengan cepat. Saat ia menatap layar ponselnya, ada pesan masuk dari,

"S-sakura?" gumam Sasuke bingung. Ada gerangan apa gadis itu malam-malam begini mengirimi pesan.

Sasuke membaca pesan dari Sakura dengan cermat dan teliti. Setelah membacanya, ia menatap tidak percaya. "U-untuk apa?"

Namun, perlahan wajahnya menghangat. "Jangan-jangan..."

"_Baka_!" umpat Sasuke kesal.

.

Malam ini, Sakura duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Taman yang strategis. Berada di tengah-tengah kota. Di sekelilingnya ada lampu-lampu yang bersinar terang, membuat indah pemandangan malam.

Rembulan yang berbentuk cembung ikut menghiasi malam tersebut. Sakura seorang diri, menatap lurus ke depan, sambil membetulkan kerah mantelnya.

Ia memakai mantel biru tua, karena malam ini lumayan dingin untuk seorang manusia duduk-duduk di taman.

Sakura menatap benda yang melilit lengannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.15.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Sakura menggenggam plastik yang berisi sesuatu, sambil menunggu seseorang.

Kembali, ia menatap jamnya. 23.31.

"Apa dia tidak datang? Hh, jangan terlalu berharap. Mana mungkin pemuda dingin seperti dia menerima pesanku," gumam Sakura putus asa.

Sesaat sebelum ia hendak berjalan meninggalkan bangku yang ia duduki, ia mendengar suara.

"SAKURA!" panggil seseorang. Sakura menoleh. Dan ia mendapati-

"S-sasuke?" ujar Sakura tidak percaya. Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa berdiri diam tidak bergerak. Tidak percaya.

Syal biru tua Sasuke yang warnanya sama persis dengan mantel Sakura, sedikit tertiup angin malam.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka datarnya. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa garing menanggapi tampang Sasuke. Namun, di balik itu, Sasuke menyembunyikan suara jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan muka merahnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin bicara sesuatu kok!" jawab Sakura canggung. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya. "B-boleh sih."

Sakura kembali duduk di bangku. Sasuke ikutan.

"Lalu? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin membicarakan hari ini."

"Hari ini?" ulang Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kok, hari ini hari apa." Ujar Sakura. Sasuke menautkan alisnya. "Apa?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia pun mengangkat kantong plastiknya. "Hari ulang tahunmu 'kan?"

Ia pun memberikan kantong plastik itu kepada Sasuke. "Coba kamu buka!"

"Eh?" ucap Sasuke bingung. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas dan mencoba menutupi rona merahnya. "A-aku membuatkannya untukmu! Jadi, jangan ditolak ya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihat senyum Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan menerima kantong plastik berisi sesuatu itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa menurut dan membuka isinya. Dan-

"E-eh?" Sasuke mendapati syal berwarna _raven_ yang sama persis dengan warna rambutnya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke menatap syal itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "J-jadi, kau menyukainya?"

Sasuke membuang kantong plastik itu, dan mengambil syalnya. Dililitkannya pada leher. Sakura tersenyum senang. "Kau cocok menggunakan syal itu!"

Muka Sasuke menghangat. "Jadi, kau ingat ulang tahunku?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia memandang ke arah lain. Berusaha tidak berkontak mata dengan Sasuke. Namun-

"_Arigato! Arigato!_" seru Sasuke sambil memeluk erat Sakura. Sakura yang kaget sedikit terlonjak. "S-sasuke? Kamu kenapa?"

"Terima kasih Sakura!" seru Sasuke lagi. Sakura kebingungan. "Sasuke!"

"_Arigato! _Tahun ini adalah tahun pertama ada orang yang merayakan ulang tahunku walau pun hanya kau seorang!" ujar Sasuke. Sakura tambah bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Ditatapnya manik _emerald _Sakura. Ia pun patah-patah melepaskan dekapannya yang 'mendadak'.

"Sudah 12 tahun tidak ada yang ingat ulang tahunku," ujar Sasuke pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Sakura. Sakura menunduk. "Sebenarnya tidak begitu!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis berambut _bubble gum _yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. "Hn?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingat ulang tahunmu pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Namun, karena ehem, gengsi, aku melupakannya." Jelas Sakura sambil menutup mukanya. Ia pun terkekeh kecil.

"Aku memberikanmu syal itu, agar kau bisa tersenyum!" lanjutnya dengan senyum tulus. Mata _onyx _Sasuke membulat.

"_A-arigato_," bisik Sasuke. Sakura menutup matanya. Tersenyum kecil. "_Dou ittashimashite_."

Sasuke melepas syal pemberian Sakura dan syal miliknya. Syal miliknya ia lilitkan pada leher gadis di sampingnya. "Eh?"

"Dengan begini kita impas," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang belum ia berikan kepada siapa pun dalam 12 tahun ini. Dan senyum itu, akhirnya diberikan pada gadis yang ia puja- Sakura.

"Ta..tapi-"

"Sst! Diam, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu." Bisik Sasuke. Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke.

"_Daisuki dayo._"

Manik _emerald _Sakura membulat. Mukanya yang putih seketika memerah. "W-wa?"

"Sudah kubilangkan!" ujar Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura menunduk sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "A-aku juga."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil menatap tidak percaya. "Benarkah?" Sakura mengangguk dan berdiri. Ia membetulkan letak syal Sasuke yang ada di lehernya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang, _Otanjoubi omedetto.._" Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke ikut tersenyum hangat. Menatap gadis yang _mungkin _resmi menjadi kekasihnya?

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Sakura Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringaiannya. Sakura hanya memasang wajah [ =3= ].

"Belum cukup umur!" tanggap Sakura sambil menarik syal pemberiannya hingga mencekik leher Sasuke. "_It-ittai!_"

"Haha.. Makanya, jangan licik dulu dong." Ujar Sakura. Sasuke terkekeh kecil, dan ikut berdiri.

Kini, ia berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Sakura mengangguk pelan, dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Begitu pula Sasuke, ia membalas pelukan Sakura.

Dan, pukul menunjukkan waktu 24.00 tepat. Di bawah sinar bulan yang dan terangnya lampu-lampu malam di tengah taman, keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan. Angin malam menerpa lembut Sasuke dan Sakura.

Di ulang tahun ke-14 tahunnya, Sasuke mendapatkan kebahagiaan lagi setelah 12 tahun menghilang entah ke mana. Bukan hanya itu, ia telah mendapatkan seseorang yang mengerti dirinya. Tahun ini, adalah ulang tahunnya yang sangat membahagiakan.

.

O**-W-**A**-R-**I

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sela : <strong>Hiksu, aku menyesal kemarin tidak menyelesaikannya. Kalau terlambat, _feel_nya kurang banget =(

**Sasuke : **Bawel. Protes. Nyebelin.

**Sela : **Sasu! Oke fine! LO + GUE = END! 8D

**Sasuke : **Ya sudah..

**Sela : **Sok _cool _lu ah! Ya sudah, para reader yang sangat hormati, saya cintai, dan saya banggakan *plak*, mohon kritik dan saran ya. Soalnya, di hari setelah ulang tahun Sasuke, ini adalah _first debut _saya dalam mem-publish cerita di fandom Naruto. So, I need your respon all *bow*.


End file.
